Le gardien DES multivers
by Florence Sinin
Summary: Ink et Error ont créé leur enfant de façon... atypique. Et cela a réveillé l'intérêt de Gaster qui voit en l'enfant le moyen de mettre ses plans les plus secrets à exécution. Rating T pour éventuelle violence ou autre.
1. chapter 1

_NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:_ _Alors, alors!!! J'ai créé ce personnage en collaboration avec Sylmarils (allez faire un tour sur son profil, j'aime bien ce qu'elle écrit personnellement. Elle a fait beaucoup de fics undertale aussi). Je ne sais pas s'il en existe des semblables, mais bon... Voilà mon gardien DES multivers! lol!_

Au find fond d'un multivers, Ink dessinait avec son pinceau. Son plus grand projet. Certes, il aurait bientôt une âme, mais bon... Il voulait créer son enfant. Avec Error. D'ailleurs, son compagnon était à côté de lui et le regardait peindre en disant d'un air blasé:

-Euh... Ouais?

-Hihi, je suis si excité! Tu veux bien te charger des couleurs?

-C'est... bizarre. Je veux dire, tu me demandes colorier mon futur enfant, là...

-Je sais, mais ce n'est pas si grave, si? Allez, tu as toutes les couleurs possibles en pastels, crayon, peinture, feutres... Tu as l'embarras du choix!

-Je vais rester sur le simple et basique crayon...

Error prit d'une main tremblante un crayon et commença à colorier son fils. Il n'en revenait toujours pas, Ink avec qui il est depuis un bon bout de temps, était arrivé ce matin et lui avait demandé s'il était d'accord pour avoir un enfant avec lui. Error s'imaginait autre chose qu'une réunion autour d'un dessin...

Le dessin, une fois complété, prit vie et un jeune squelette âgé de cinq ans tout au plus apparu. C'était moi, Yzcan.

Je regardais mes deux parents. Deux squelettes... Je marmonnais:

-Papa et... papa?

-Je suis Ink et voici Error! Toi, tu es Yzcan, notre fils.

-Euh... Ouais, enfin... J'ai pas teminé de colorier, moi... Du coup... T'as comme une trace de peinture blanche sur la joue... Remarque, ça fait une ressemblance avec mon Inky.

-PAPINK!!! MARROR!

-HEIN?!

J'enlaçais les deux squelettes, un sourire aux lèvres. Je m'exclamais:

-Je veux rester avec vous pour toujours!

Ink sourit et Error me regarda comme si j'étais quelque chose de bizarre.

En un sens, il n'avait pas tort. Enfin, je suppose.

Les jours passèrent et Ink était heureux. Error, lui, devait encore s'habituer aux 'marror' dès le réveil. Moi... Je passais mon temps dans la Dodle sphère, fasciné par les univers qui se multipliaient... Je vis une fiche appelée 'Inktale'. Papink...? Je la touchais et dit:

-Papink!!! J'ai trouvé un nouvel univers, c'est le tien! C'est pas super? Mais... Attends deux secondes... Il est pas un peu vide? Ah, si! Te voilà. PAPINK!!!!

Un petit personnage se baladait sur la feuille. C'était mon Papink. Il leva les yeux au ciel et hurla:

-CREATEURS! Je vous ai entendu, je suis venu! En effet, cet univers est plutôt vide... Mais c'est normal, c'est là où je suis né. Bref! Si vous avez une autre alerte au niveau du multivers, informez-moi!

-Hein...?

Je lâchais la feuille. Papink m'avait appelé créateur... Mais j'ai rien créé, c'est lui qui m'a créé! Je me mis à tousser sur un univers, Underlust je crois. Un liquide blanc en sortit et... détruisit l'univers! QUOI?! Mais non! NON! Je voulais pas!

Je crache... de la destruction?

C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE?!

J'étais pris de panique...

Non! Je ne suis pas un créateur!

JE SUIS UN DESTRUCTEUR!

Je pris une inspiration pour me calmer et vis alors près de moi quelqu'un. Il avait un crâne fendu... Je le connais de nom, c'est Gaster. Il s'assit à côté de moi puis il dit:

-J'ai senti... des perturbations dans le multivers.

-Gaster...

-Oui, c'est moi.

-Vous... êtes capable de venir ici?

-Bien sûr... Et je crois d'ailleurs que toi, tu peux même aller plus loin, petit.

-Ah bon...? Je ne veux pas détruire des choses!

-Je ne te parle pas de détruire, je te parle de protéger...

-Ca... Oui.

-Bien.

L'ancien scientifique regarda autour de lui, les yeux brillants. Il marmonna:

-Je verrais ça plus tard... Bref, petit. As-tu déjà entendu parlé de la théorie des multivers parallèles?

-Non, c'est quoi?

-Tout les Sans des différentes AU te parleront de la théorie des univers parallèles. Et regarde ce lieu, rempli de différentes AU, contenues dans... un multivers. Si bien que nous, gens avertis, supposons qu'il existe des multivers parallèles. Tu es la création d'Ink et d'Error, n'est-ce pas?

-Leur enfant!

-Oui... comme tu veux. L'enfant né de la destruction absolue et de la création la plus grande. Tu dois être celui capable de voyager dans cet espace où sont contenus tout les multivers. Et tu serais ton propre gardien et ton propre destructeur.

-Quoi...?

-Je peux te rendre capable de maîtiser ton don, mais pour ça... Il faudra que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

Le squelette allait parler mais s'arrêta et, pensif, disparu petit à petit. Ink accourut et me dit, tout sourire:

-Yzcan! Il faut que je te racontes quelque chose d'important qui n'arrive que peu de fois dans une vie! Je vais te parler des créateurs!

Je ne l'écoutais pas. J'étais comme hypnotisé par les paroles du scientifique. Devenir le seul capable de voyager entre les multivers... De quoi rendre Papink et Marror fier, non?

 _NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:_ _Je vais le continuer, hein! Ne vous inquiétez pas! Autrement, si vous voulez voir une fan fiction où Yzcan apparaît, regardez celle de sa co-créatrice, Sylmarils, l'histoire Une quête d'équilibre! Je précise, le rating n'est pas pour tous... eh eh... Mais si ça vous intéresse, lisez le, je crois qu'elle bosse sur le chapitre 7 ou 8... Elle est très prolifique! Désolée pour ceux qui ont remarqué un trou dans mes publications, c'est juste que j'étais partie en vacance, dans la campagne, où j'ai découvert qu'à certains endroit, il y avait du E... Ce n'est pas contre les campagnards, mais pour moi, citadaine dans l'âme, ça m'a fait un choc!_


	2. chapitre 2

_NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:_ _Et nous voilà partis pour un deuxième chapitre eheh! Le premier était plus un prologue qu'autre chose, hein! Donc voilà... Je sais, je publies lentement, mais j'ai plusieurs projets d'écriture, une nouvelle idée de roman (des millions d'années plus tard, un sérum a rendu l'humanité gaga en gros lol), des fan fic même pas finies en cours, bref, BREF. Beaucoup, beaucoup de projets. J'ai les yeux plus gros que le ventre! Je vous conseille fortement d'aller voir la fan fic de Sylmarils, elle écrit super bien! Et puis, c'est elle qui l'a créé majoritairement... La création d'Yzcan s'est passée comme ça:_ _-Hey! Sylmarils! J'ai une nouvelle ider de personnage d'Undertale!_ _-Ah oui? Et c'est Quoi?_ - _C'est sur le gardien... DES multivers!_ _-Ah, c'est super! Et alors?_

 _-Eh bien... J'ai pas réfléchi plus que ça._

Les jours étaient passés. J'ai appris petit à petit à ne pas vomir de la peinture blanche à tout va. Papink et Marror n'en savait rien, bien sûr. Je les protégeais de ça... Un jour, alors que j'étais en train de dessiner, Error vint à ma rencontre. Il me dit:

-Hey, Yzcan...

-Ouais?

-J'ai... Un truc à te montrer.

Je suivais Marror, tout heureux. On arriva dans un univers alternatif. Predatortale. Il me dit:

-Regarde le ciel et dis moi ce que tu vois.

Je m'exécutais et vis... MON DIEU! UNDERSWAP! Underswap allait percuter Predatortale! D'ici, difficile de dire lequel s'approche duquel, mais cela va être catastrophique! Error me dit:

-Yzcan, je sais que tu es, au moins en partie, un destructeur. Jusqu'à présent, Ink t'a appris que la destruction c'était mauvais. Moi, je vais t'apprendre que parfois, c'est nécessaire.

Je fis un signe de négation. Non, je ne peux pas détruire predatortale... Je dis:

-Marror, non...

-Je sais que c'est dur, mais... Détruis Predatortale.

-NON!

-Alors Underswap va être détruit. Tu te souviens de tonton Blue? Il était passé nous rendre visite une fois ou deux.

-O-Oui...

-Il vit dans Underswap. Tu veux causer sa mort?

-NON!

-C'est pourtant ce que tu fais en refusant d'éliminer Predatortale.

Je regardais Marror. Non, je ne dois pas, je... Non... C'est mauvais, c'est interdit, je ne dois pas... La peur me fit cracher du liquide blanc qui fit du sol un amas fumant. Error regarda avec intérêt le trou causé par le liquide blanc et ricana en disant:

-Ne me dites pas que parce que j'ai pas fini de colorier, ce que tu craches, c'est du liquide de destruction?

-M-Marror... Pardon...

-Il n'y a rien de mauvais.

-Papink va me détester, j'ai détruit une partie d'une AU!

-Yzcan, écoute moi. Ink a sans doute du te parler d'un destructeur d'univers, dangereux.

-Oui...

-C'est moi.

-Quoi...?

-Ink sait que je détruis les univers et regarde nous. On est heureux, tout les trois, non?

-Oui...

-Alors détruis Predatortale pour le bien d'Underswap.

Je déglutis et pris une inspiration. Je hôchais de la tête et ensuite, dis:

-Pour ça, il faut qu'on aille dans la Dodle sphère...

On s'y téléporta et Error me vit prendre la feuille de Predatortale. Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais. Une boule apparue dans ma main, sphère qui engloutit le papier pour l'emmener dans un endroit inconnu. Je dis:

-Comme ça, je n'ai pas détruit Predatortale, mais il ne met plus en danger Underswap! Et Papink et toi vous êtes contents.

-Tu... l'as mise où?

-Dans le vide DES multivers!

-Des multivers?

-Eh oui! Maître Gaster m'a appris des tas de choses! Je sais maintenant aussi comment transporter des objets là-bas et les faire revenir! C'est comme ça que j'ai pu cacher mon cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Papink! Vu qu'il est omniscient dans ce multivers...

-Je vois. C'est ingénieux. Mais comment peux-tu y aller?

-Je sais pas, c'est Maître Gaster qui le sait!

-Maître Gaster?

-Oui! Il m'a tout appris! La prochaine fois que je le vois, je vais apprendre à y aller moi-même!

-QUOI?! Non, tu ne vas plus voir Maître Gaster!

-Mais je ne vais pas le voir, c'est lui qui vient me rendre visite.

-Même! Je REFUSE que tu y ailles!

-Mais par contre que Predatortale y aille, ça, non!

-Je ne savais pas à ce moment. Mais je refuse que tu y ailles!

-Je n'ai pas d'âmes! Je suis comme un objet!

-Même! MONTE DANS TA CHAMBRE!

Je me téléportais dans un autre endroit de la Dodle sphère, reprendre la feuille d'univers de Papink. Je lui parles souvent, de tout et de rien. C'est un peu mon confident, via cette feuille. Je pris la feuille et dit:

-Papink! Papink!!!

-Créateur!

-Ah, Papink! Marror a... Marror a essayé de détruire Predatortale!

-Comment...?

-Oui! Heureusement, j'ai sauvé l'AU, mais... Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise!

-...Je comprends, mais Error ne détruit que les dangers pour le multivers...

-Même, détruire, c'est mal! C'est lui qu'il faudrait détruire!

Papink hôcha de la tête et dit d'une voix tremblante:

-Ce... sera fait.

-MERCI, PAPINK!!!

J'allais ensuite dans ma chambre. Quand Marror rentra dans la maison, Papink hurla:

-ERROR! Tu as déplu au créateur! Il faut arrêter ça! Ne détruis plus rien, ils ont même dit que c'est toi qu'il faudra détruire, si tu continues. Je t'en supplies, arrête.

-Tes créateurs, jusqu'à présent, ils m'ont laissé faire, hein!

Je dessinais dans ma chambre, écoutant d'un air distrait la dispute quand soudainement une silhouette entra dans la pièce. Je me tournais et vis Gaster. Je m'exclamais:

-Gaster!!!

-Bonjour... Prêt pour aller dans l'espace du multivers?

-Oui!

-Bien... Alors avale ceci. C'est de la détermination, ça va amplifier ta puissance.

Il me tendit un liquide rouge que je bus sans me poser de questions. Ensuite... J'utilisais mon pouvoir pour aller dans l'espace où j'envoyais jusqu'à présent tout les objets que je voulais cacher.

C'est là que je vis... des centaines de Papink et de Marror qui marchaient, tels des fantômes, se combattaient, s'embrassaient... Je m'avançais et en touchais un. A mon contact, il... fut envoyé à quelques mètres, dégaina son pinceau et regarda autour de lui, méfiant. Il lança de la peinture dans ma direction, mais... elle me traversa pour aller toucher un autre Error qui s'énerva et alla voir Ink, en... le capturant avec ses fils. Décidant d'arrêter de regarder ces deux-là, je m'avançais vers deux autres squelettes. Mon Papink et Ma Marror. Ils étaient en train de se disputer. Non! J'hurlais:

-ARRÊTEZ!

Soudainement, mes deux parents s'immobilisèrent. Etonné, je dis néanmoins:

-Arrêtez de vous disputer! Soyez comme avant!

Ils recommencèrent à bouger et se regardèrent tout deux puis se fire un câlin et reprirent leurs occupations. Quoi...?

Je passais un petit moment à les regarder mais quand Papink hurla ce que je lus sur ses lèvres comme un 'A table Yzcan', j'utilisais mon pouvoir pour revenir.

Gaster avait disparu de ma chambre. J'arrivais dans la salle où ils étaient, m'attendant à les voir se disputer mais non, Papink m'avait bel et bien appelé. Je dis:

-Papink, je suis allé dans un endroit super bizarre...

-Ah oui? C'est où mon chéri?

-Le vide des multivers. C'est rempli de doubles de Papink et Marror. C'est très bizarre. Et je peux vous contrôler, aussi.

-Ah ah... Je suis content que tu t'amuses. Moi aussi, j'imaginais ce genre de choses quand j'étais jeune!

-Je n'imagine pas!

-Si, les multivers parallèles n'existent pas.

-Tu y es allé?! s'exclama Marror.

Je m'exclamais:

-VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE VOUS PROUVE QUE JE PEUX VOUS CONTRÔLER?! Voilà! Quand je reviens, vous serez muets!

J'allais dans le vide des multivers et dit à mon Papink et à ma Marror:

-Je vous déteste! Je veux que vous arrêtiez de parler! Plus jamais je veux vous entendre parler! Jamais vous n'avez ouvert la bouche de votre vie!

L'effet fut immédiat, mon Papink et ma Marror eurent la bouche cousue avec du fil. Je retournais dans le multivers et dis:

-Vous voyez? Vous êtes muets!

Papink me regarda, étonné puis il bougea ses mains pour dire:

-Mais on a toujours été muet, mon chéri... comme tout le monde dans ce multivers... On t'a dessiné dans l'AU Singtale pour que tu puisses parler, d'ailleurs.

Quoi...? Les modifications que je fais sur mon Papink et ma Marror impactent tout le multivers?

Une fois le repas terminé, j'allais dans ma chambre et je vis Gaster. Lui qui, avant, parlait en mains, utilisait maintenant sa voix. Il me dit:

-Alors, je vois que tu as fait des modifications...

-En effet.

-Dis moi tout.

Je lui racontait tout puis finit par:

-Mais... comment vous pouvez vous en souvenir?

-Ta modification n'a pas modifié mes notes.

Je comprends mieux... Il a des notes. Je dis d'une voix tremblante:

-Ca veut dire quoi, tout ça...?

-Tes parents... sont des pions. Ils sont le coeur des multivers... Je voudrais la prochaine fois que tu essaies... de tuer un Ink et un Error. Et dis moi ce qui arrive.

Je hôchais de la tête.

Le lendemain, j'allais dans un Univers. Là, je vis un... Marror loup! Amusé, je vis un Ink chasseur. Il s'apprétait à tirer dans la direction opposée d'Error. Au dernier moment, je le retournais et il tira sur la Marror loup. Je ris en voyant le visage de Papink chasseur se décomposer et accourir vers Marror loup. Il était affolé et se téléporta trop loin pour que je puisse le voir. Bien, je devrais trouver un autre Papink...

Je pris le premier à ma disposition dans mes mains. Il regardait autour de lui et je dis:

-Papink! Suicides-toi!

Il prit son pinceau, se barbouilla le visage, claqua des doigts et la peinture fut une corde qui l'étrangla.

Je me mis à rire. C'était comme l'avait dit Gaster! Ce sont des pions que je peux manipuler à ma guise! Je suis le marionettiste! J'allais voir mon Papink et ma Marror pour leur dire:

-Maintenant, vous croirez tout ce que je dis et vous serez d'accord avec tout ce que je dis! Et vous reparlez, aussi.

Je revins dans mon multivers et je les vis face à une statue... à mon effigie. Quand je descendis les voir, Marror me dit:

-Ah, Dieu!

-Hein? Je ne suis pas Dieu!

-D'accord.

Il regarda Papink et dit:

-Inky?

-Oui, mon chéri?

-Je pense que ce serait bien qu'on aille dans le vide des multivers.

-Oh, oui! Ce serait génial! dis-je.

-En effet! Allez, emmène nous là-bas!

-Je n'ai pas à vous obéir!

-C'est vrai.

J'étais stupéfait. Que...? Papink commençait à pleurer et Marror aussi, même s'ils gardaient leur sourire enfantin. Je dis:

-Arrêtez d'être triste! Soyez heureux!

-Nous sommes heureux!

Papink affirma cela tout en pleurant, mais en gardant un sourire sur les lèvres. Non... Non...

Je me retéléportais dans le vide des multivers et criais:

-SOYEZ COMME AVANT!!! Comme au tout début!

Ensuite, je revins et vis... Papink et Marror se battre! J'hurlais:

-Mais arrêtez!

-NON! C'est un destructeur!

-Hey, Inky, tu voudrais pas me laisser faire mon job?

-Pour tuer des centaines de gens? NON MERCI!

Je me mis à pleurer et Papink s'exclama:

-Tu vois?! Même la seule chose que tu as créé, tu la détruis de l'intérieur!

-Eh eh eh... EHEHEH! Vous vouliez que je vous montre le vide des multivers? Hein?!

-Oui...

-JE VAIS VOUS MONTRER!

Je saisis leur mains et les y emmenais. Là, je criais:

-TOUT LE MONDE! STOP!

Tout les Ink et Error s'immobilisèrent. Sauf mon Papink et ma Marror. Ils s'exclamèrent:

-ALORS TU NOUS CONTRÔLAIS DEPUIS LE DEBUT?!

-Oui!

-Error! Si ça se trouve, ta soif de destruction, ou ma soif de création... C'est du pipot!

-Ouais... A cause de TOI, on ne peut pas être heureux! On t'a élevé, comme notre propre enfant!

-NON!!! Disparaissez! Je veux plus vous voir! Je veux que vous mourriez!

Je répétais ça en boucle et alors, sous mes yeux, Papink se tourna ver Marror... Ils moururent en même temps, ne me laissant que de la poussière. Ils m'ont abandonnés! Je criais:

-Revenez! Non! Revenez!

Mais même le gardien des multivers ne peut pas revenir à la vie.

J'hurlais de douleur. Durant des mois, je ne fis qu'errer dans ce vide, observant les différents Papink et Marror.

C'est là que je vis des portes. Vers d'autres Papink et Marror...

Mes Papink et Marror m'ont abandonnés, ils ont voulu me faire du mal... Alors les autre aussi, hein? Et je ne veux pas qu'on me fasse du mal...

Je n'ai qu'à tous les tuer. Et même si ça détruit le multivers avec... Peu m'importe.

 _Dans un multivers, dans Sciencetale...:_

-SANS! Je... Notre multivers est sur le point de disparaître! Utilise la machine!

-QUOI?! Cela ne peut être que l'anomalie que j'avais remarqué... Le fils d'Ink et Error!

-Pas le temps de traîner, Sans! Va dans la machine!

-Pas sans toi, Gaster!

-VAS-Y!

Sans se glissa dans la machine et l'actionna.

Il retrouverait Yzcan...

Il le tuerait.

 _Note de l'auteur:_

 _C'était une mini fic je sais!! Mais en fait, c'était juste que j'avais envie aussi de montrer ce personnage aux yeux de tous donc j'ai créé son passé... avec l'aide de Sylmarils dont je vous invite tout de même à lire sa fic, elle est géniale!_


	3. INFORMATIONS

CECI N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE!!!

Je le supprimerais à la sortie du trois.

C'est juste que Sylmarils m'a recontactée et on a encore discuté un peu (ouais je sais, dans cette fic je parle beaucoup d'elle, mais c'est beaucoup grâce à elle que j'ai fait cette fic donc... c'est minable, je sais!) et elle m'a suggéré que je devrais peut-être approfondir du côté de Science!Sans et tout, sur l'équipe anti-Yzcan... voilà, quoi. Et j'ai eu alors l'idée que vu que cette fic peut être prise pour un 'prologue' à la sienne, je vais faire en parallèle, sur sa fic, mais du côté de Science!Sans et tout (c'est là que je la remercie d'être aussi productive, j'ai déjà de la marge pour pouvoir prévoir les actions de mes personnages par rapport à ce que les siens font... bref.) C'est la première fic que je fais en collaboration avec quelqu'un, donc ça risque de prendre du temps... POURQUOI?!!!! Bref. Je vais donc aussi changer de narrateur, tan-tan!!! Eh oui! Puisqu'Yzcan va se balader dans les multivers en quête de détruire tout les 'papink' et 'marror' qu'il trouvera (ça, je crois que c'est évident pour tout le monde ahuhuhu) je vais opter pour Science!Sans!! J'ai toujours voulu mettre ce personnage dans une de mes fic car je le trouve super (j'adore tout ce qui est science donc j'utilise beaucoup Gaster mais un Sans scientifique, quoi! Comment ne pas résister??).

Arrêtons de parler de mes envies débordantes d'écriture et parlons de la fic.

La suite est complètement en lien avec celle de Sylmarils MAIS il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lue pour comprendre (ce serait méchant de ma part de faire ça: vous vous retrouveriez à devoir lire la sienne pour piger) et désolée si je ferais pas du copier collé sur les dialogues, mais c'est quelque chose que je déteste que de recopier.

Voilà, vous êtes prévenus!!!

Je profite de ce SUPER long paragraphe (je crois qu'on dépasse le paragraphe là, mais bon...) pour répondre aux deux commentaires que j'ai eu jusqu'à présent.

Alors... Miyu Dreemur: contente de voir que la fic te plaît! Yay!!! Merci de l'avoir lue aussi! A bientôt (...plus ou moins bientôt en fait) pour le chapitre 3!

Pour Sidona: Oui, Yzcan a inconsciemment sauvé des générations entière d'innocents en détruisant Underlust. Eh eh... Je sais que l'idée qu'Error prenne un crayon et se mette à colorier son futur enfant est... particulière? Mais c'était pour pousser au comique sur le coup (ce n'est qu'après que j'ai eu cette idée de blanc... c'était pas du tout prévu et puis se visualiser Error avec un crayon à la main était hilarant aussi) et oui, si tu suis la fic de Sylmarils, selon où t'en es, tu dois te dire: on m'a spoilé!!!! Mais bon, l'inverse est vrai aussi... Et merci de suivre la fic! A bientôt pour le chapitre 3 (j'ai trop l'impression d'être à la fin d'un manga ou d'une série: à bientôt pour l'épisode 3 mdr)!

Voilà! Au chapitre 3!!!!


	4. chapitre 3

_Note de l'auteur:_ _Merci pour ceux de plus en plus nombreux qui lisent la fic!!! Merci à Dragona, Clamiroyal, Sidona, Miyu Dreemur qui ont commenté et à tout les autres qui lisent, ont mis en favoris, suivent l'histoire! Petit rappel: Science!Sans est maintenant le narrateur et il sera nommé Science ou Sci (pour les intimes lol) pour faire plus court car Science!Sans ça en devient long._ _Bonne lecture!_

Je le trouverais...

Et je le tuerais.

C'était ce que je m'étais juré, mais... Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de l'immensité des multivers. COMMENT JE FAIS?! J'ai qu'une machine pour voyager, moi! Bon... Déjà... Où ai-je atterri?

Je descendis de véhicule et vis des... mini Ink et mini Error! Découverte intéressante (j'ai failli marquer trop kawaï mais je me suis rappelé que c'était Science, pas Blueberry... snif). Quelques hypothèses émergèrent dans mon esprit sur la raison de leur présence, mais la plus probable était qu'ils étaient le coeur de chaque multivers. Donc, que notre mauvais Yzcan a détruit nos deux guardiens, celui de la destruction et celui de la création. Cela n'arrangeait pas son cas...

Bien. J'ai détecté sa présence pour la première fois grâce à une machine pointilleuse sur le taux des composants de la mine d'un crayon (j'ai juste oublié le nom et dit comme ça, ça fait class, non?) dans un rayon de 100 mètre cubes à la ronde. Je n'ai qu'à élargir à... 100 mètres cubes, disons.

C'est parti pour les calculs!

Quelques heures plus tard, j'avais tout calculé et j'enclenchais mon appareil désormais réglé. Hmm... Le résultat indiquait nulle part.

Considérant le fait qu'il n'y a que des mini Ink et mini Error ici, on peut en conclure qu'il est dans un multivers. LEQUEL?!

Bon, calme toi, Sci. Je dois d'abord avoir une équipe. Cherchons un multivers où je trouverais un Ink ou un Error asez puissant à mon goût et avec l'envie de tuer un gosse, aussi.

J'allais dans plusieurs multivers avant de trouver... celui où Ink est un chasseur. Dieu merci!!! Je débarquais et maintenant, cherchais le taux de peinture dans l'air. Je trouvais rapidement et j'arrivais dans une AU, chez Grillby. Quoi...?

J'entrais dans l'établissement. Des gens buvaient une bière ou deux et au comptoir... deux squelettes complètement bourrés de ketchup buvaient et chantaient. Il y avait le Sans de cet univers et... Ink chasseur, son fusil à l'épaule. Il disait:

-Et soudainement... hic!... J'ai tiré sur le cerf, tu vois... comme ça.

Il mima aussi bien qu'un ivrogne peut mimer le fait de tirer, c'est à dire de façon pathétique, puis continua:

-Mais! Au dernier moment, j'ai senti des mains comme ça! Des mains comme ça... Me prendre par les épaules.

I saisit à pleine mains les épaules du Sans de cet univers et continua:

-Et il m'a retourné, vlan! Le tir est parti car moi, tu vois, j'ai la gâchette facile. Et... Et... Le tir est arrivé en plein dans Error! Pourquoi????

Il... pleurniche? Mais néanmoins, cette information est intéressante. C'est Yzcan qui l'a poussé à tuer Error. Et ça, ce Yzcan, s'il l'apprend, il va m'aider. Je m'avançais vers les deux compères puis dit:

-Ink? J'ai à te parler, c'est important.

-Hein...? Hic! Oh, Science! Viens te joindre à nous! Hic! Combien... combien, de ce machin il te faut pour être complètement à l'ouest??

-Autant que ce que t'en as bu, allez, viens.

-Non! Je veux... hic!... rester avec mon nouvel ami!

-Viens avec moi et je te dirais à qui appartenait les mains qui t'ont fait tuer Error.

-Ouah... Je te suis!

Il se leva et tomba immédiatement après. Il marmonna:

-Avec un peu d'aide, ce serait bien...

Je l'aidais à se relever et on sortit ensemble du bar. Je le téléportais dans le vide des multivers. Il écarquilla les yeux et dis face à un mini lui:

-Salut, beau gosse... Ahahahah, t'es muet?

-Ink, viens!

-A plus tard, bourreau des coeurs!

J'entraînais ce Ink dans la machine. Là, je pris un appareil puis expliquais:

-Gaster boit souvent au boulot et quand il commence à mélanger les chiffres... J'utilise ceci. Je vais t'en donner une double dose, tu sembles bien bourré.

Je pris ma mixture que j'injectais à Ink. Il se mit à trembler en rigolant puis s'arrêta et marmonna:

-J'ai un putain de mal de tête de sa mère!

-Quoi?

-Oh, connard! Je suis pas clair pour toi? C'est que j'suis un squelette, c'est ça? Beh, pour info, toi aussi, t'en est un. Et cette salope de migraine commence à m'énerver!

-Arrête de dire des insultes à tout va, des mineurs aux âmes sensibles pourraient nous entendre.

-Beh tes mineurs aux âmes sensibles, je les etuuuut et les tuuuut!

-Oui, on a compris! Bien, maintenant, arrête ou sinon, je ne te dirais pas qui t'a poussé à tuer Error!

Le silence se fit. OUF! Je dis:

-Bien, voilà. En fait, l'endroit de dehors, c'est le vide des multivers et le fils d'une version alternative de toi et d'Error en est le guardien. Sauf que voilà, il est complètement taré et a décidé de détruire tout les multivers, semblerait-il.

-Tu carbures à quoi? Il y a rien dehors.

-Va regarder et reviens ensuite.

Ink chasseur se leva et ouvrit la porte. Il hurla:

-PUTAIN DE SA MERE DE DIEU!

-Eh beh, tu as un éventail de jurons... impressionant.

-JE CARBURE A QUOI?!

-Rien, juste à l'adrénaline et quelques vitamines.

-QUOI?!

-Eh, du calme, OK?

Il prit un moment pour se calmer puis me dit:

-C'est quoi ce truc?

-Le vide des multivers dans lequel le fils d'une version alternative de toi fais des ravages.

-Je... vois...

-Bien! Maintenant... Acceptes-tu de te venger?

-Non, c'est bien trop grand pour moi.

-Tu ne veux pas venger Error?

-...Très bien! Allume ton salaud d'engin et on va le trouver! Une balle, une cible, un mort. Deal?

-Deal. Mais avant, il nous faut une équipe.

Et alors, mon... mon détecteur de mines à crayon s'affola! Je criais:

-Il est ici!

Je le pris par la main et entraînais le chasseur. On arriva face à un squelette aux os noirs, une tâche blanche sur le visage (Error est tout de même vachement pas débrouillard... même moi, je sais colorier!) et... Un Ink prêt à se faire détruire. L'Error de ce multivers était là aussi, en train d'hurler:

-Mais, mon enfant! Arrête ça!

-C'est qui cette lavette d'Error?

-Euh... Je dis pas, mais t'es comme ça dans les autres multivers.

-Quoi? Non non non... Il panique! Regarde le! Un lâche! Mon Error avait un peu plus de cran.

-Bon, élimine le.

-OK...

Il pris son fusil et visa Yzcan. Il tira. La balle... tomba au sol juste après le fusil. QUOI?! Un rire retentit. Un rire enfantin. Yzcan s'approcha, tenant toujours Ink. Il dit au chasseur:

-Je suis le Dieu de ce monde! J'ai accentué la masse de ta balle, tellement qu'elle est tombée juste après avoir été tirée. Tiens... C'est qui, ce guignol?

-Ce 'guignol', dis-je en appréciant peu le surnom, est celui qui peut voyager dans les multivers grâce à sa tête et pas parce que ses parents l'ont dessiné sur une feuille!

Il hurla de rire et commença à toussoter. Il cracha... du liquide blanc? Liquide qui tomba sur l'âme de l'Ink qu'il retenait... Le liquide détruisit l'âme et Ink avec. L'Error de ce multivers allait y passer quand je me téléportais, saisis l'Error, attrapait à la volée le chasseur et nous téléportais dans la machine. L'Error pleura en disant:

-Mais!!! Je veux sauver mon enfant!!

-Ce n'est PAS ton enfant!

-Si!

-NON, une version alternative de toi l'a colorié!

-Hmm...

Il regarda le sol et attrapa la manche du chasseur en disant:

-Tu ressembles à mon Inky...

-Je ne suis pas cette lavette qui s'est fait prendre!

-Ink n'était pas une lavette!

-SI!

-Hey, du calme, vous deux! Laissez moi réfléchir à un plan!

Hmm... Je dois trouver d'autres personnes dans la team... Pas Gaster car selon les multivers, il est méchant. Mais...

Une AU d'Echotale devrait faire l'affaire, non?

Je nous téléportais là-bas avec la machine et on alla voir G. Il était dans l'herbe, à ne rien faire. M'arrêtant devant lui, je dis:

-Hey, G.

-Quoi...? Les oiseaux chantent, les fleurs éclosent... En des jours, comme ça, les enquiquineurs comme toi... devraient s'allonger et profiter du Soleil.

Je levais la tête et vis en effet un Soleil bien imposant. Le ciel était dégagé, une légère brise nous apportait un air frais... Jour sympathique, mais je n'avais pas le temps. Je dis:

-Pour le bien être des multivers, je te demande de l'aide, G. Tu es en partie Gaster et j'ai besoin d'un autre scientifique.

-Hmm...? Oh pitié, Science... Je suis le mixage de Gaster et d'une version de toi, tu en as conscience?

-Version de moi qui n'avait AUCUNE compétences scientifiques, contrairement à moi, monsieur!

-Si tu es si intelligent, va trouver ton double!

-NON! Son avis ne serait pas objectif par rapport au mien! Tu es définitivement le meilleur choix.

-...Et pourquoi tu as besoin de mon aide?

-Yzcan, le fils d'Ink et d'Error, guardien des multivers, menace de tous les détruire?

-Des multivers? J'y crois pas.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard..._

-OK, c'est quoi ce truc?!

G venait de voir les mini Ink et mini Error qui se chamaillaient la plupart du temps. Je repris une voix calme:

-Le vide des multivers. Maintenant, tu veux bien nous aider?

-Quelqu'un veut détruire tout les multivers?

-Ouais.

-Qui?

-Yzcan, je l'ai déjà dit.

-Hmm... OK. Je fais quoi?

-Ravi de ta coopération. J'aurais besoin que tu travailles avec moi sur comment trouver le multivers original. Là-bas...

-Il ne pourra faire de mal à personne car sinon, il détruirait tout les multivers en même temps et par conséquent lui-même avec.

-Exactement.

-OK. Mettons nous au travail, veux-tu?

-Toi, tu t'y mets. Moi, je dois suivre sa trace. Et ce, à partir de cet Error.

-Qui, moi?

-Oui, toi. Tu as été en contact avec lui.

-Shit! Moi aussi!

-Et on se met à l'anglais maintenant... grimaçais-je.

Je pris l'Error et il me dit:

-Dis, tu vas pas faire de mal à mon enfant?

-Non.

-Ah, ok... Et mon Inky? Il pourra revenir?

-Non.

-Ah, ok... Pour le multivers d'origine, ça va poser un problème?

-Non.

-Ah, ok...

J'installais des appareils de mesure et commençait le traçage. Bien... Je dis:

-Il se trouve dans un multivers. Vu l'apparence de leur Ink et de leur Error, peut-être l'original.

Je nous téléportais dans le multivers dont il était question et... les deux autres se chamaillaient, G étant resté dans le vide des multivers avec un téléphone spécial pour nous contacter.

Et j'entendis toquer.

Saisissant cette occasion, je dis:

-C'est peut-être celui qu'on cherche!

J'ouvris la porte et tombais sur... Error. Il dit:

-Euh... Ouais, Salut...

-Bonjour, Error!

-Salut, merdeux!

-Bonjour, mon en... autre moi!

J'expliquais la situation à ce Error qui dit:

-Non, j'ai pas vu de gamins...

-Pourtant, la probabilité qu'il soit ici est de 99,9%.

-Ah... Désolé, mais je peux pas aider sur ça... A moins que... INK! Il est en danger?

-Oui, s'il le trouve en premier.

-On doit le trouver!

-Tu sais où il peut être?

-Dans son univers.

Error nous y téléporta tous et on vit Dream, Ink et... Yzcan, enlaçant Ink. Il répétait:

-Papink, papink!

-MON ENFANT!!! hurla Maman-Error comme j'avais décidé de le surnommer.

-Hey, du calmes! Tu ne vas pas y aller!

-Cible en vue... Je tire?

-NON! Pas encore. Il pourrait s'en prendre à Ink.

-J'y vais. dit Error.

-Non! Tu représentes la moitié de ce multivers!

-Alors j'y vais! s'exclama Maman-Error.

-Non... Bon, Error de ce multivers, tu peux aller vers ton Ink l'écarter d'Yzcan? L'autre Error, tu... euh... restes avec le chasseur et toi, chasseur, tu vas te positionner. Je vais à la machine la remettre en ordre.

-Ouais, c'est vrai qu'elle est bancale...

-NON!

-Moi, quand je suis arrivé, elle chancelait...

-MAIS!!!

-Et puis aussi, durant le trajet, il y avait pas une odeur... d'oeuf pourri?

-Je m'en vais!

Fou de rage, j'allais à la machine. Là, j'appelais G. Il décrocha immédiatement:

-Ouais?

-C'est Science. Alors? Du nouveau?

-Oui. Ton Yzcan doit le savoir, malheureusement, mais le multivers dans lequel tu te trouves... c'est l'original.

-MERDE!

-Enfin, il y a le plus de chances que ça soit l'original. Une chance sur deux, à vrai dire. 54,73%, pour être précis sur les chiffres.

Merde... Je m'exclamais:

-Mais... Tu es sûr qu'Yzcan le sait?!

-Oui, certain. Tout comme Ink dans l'AU d'origine. Tu veux que je viennes prêter main forte?

-Non...

-Ah! Et au fait! Je... Tu sais, ayant une moitié de Gaster et une autre de Sans, je... ressens des trucs que d'autres non. Et je pense que le Gaster de ce multivers est tout sauf un bisounours. Garde une orbite sur lui.

-Ouais, je ferais ça.

-Bien. Je te laisse.

Et il raccrocha. Je sentis une présence près de moi. Nightmare...! Continuant à m'occuper de la machine, peur à l'âme, il dit derrière moi:

-Qui es-tu?

-S-Science...

-Je sais, mais _mon_ Science n'a pas cette machine.

MERDE!! Je me retournais et le regardais. Quoi...? Il n'avait pas de tentacules! Considérant son niveau de dangérosité moins important, je lui expliquais tout. Il dit:

-Et... Dream est avec ce gosse?

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Je dois y aller!

-Hey, du calme! Tu... Si tu meurs aussi, ce sera catastrophique!

-Même! Où est-il?!

-...500 mètres au nord.

Nightmare disparut immédiatement sous mes yeux. Bien, maintenant... Je n'ai pas d'autres choix que d'attendre. Je continuais à réparer la machine quand... Gaster apparut sous mes yeux. Je fis un pas en arrière et m'exclamais:

-Par tout les chiffres et les nombres! Gaster!

-Euh... Science...? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici? Tu es censé être... Oh. OH!! Je vois. Tu es _ce_ Science.

-Que veux-tu dire par là?

-Je veux dire que... J'ai pris connaissance de l'existence de différents multivers avant tout le monde. Et... J'ai donc des notes sur tout les multivers dans mon ancien laboratoire... codées, bien sûr. Et cachées.

-Ah... Donc... Tu sais qui je suis...

-En effet, tu es le collègue de travail de mon autre moi. La dernière mise à jour de mes notes indiquaient que vous entreteniez une relation privilégiée mais platonique.

-Priviligiée, hein...?

Je ricanais. Yzcan m'avait tout pris, même mon meilleur ami que je considérais comme un frère! G m'avait dit que ce Gaster était maléfique... Je dois prendre mes distances. Il me demanda:

-Tu sais où est le Nightmare de ce multivers?

-Euh... Oui, mais... Pourquoi?

-J'ai besoin de lui donner un... colis.

-Je lui passerais.

-Bien.

Il me tendit une clé USB (Gaster ne connaît pas l'existence du cloud, pardonnez-le) et disparut. Immédiatement, j'allais dans la machine et branchais la clé. Alors, sur l'écran, le visage de Blue ligoté apparu. Il cria:

-NIGHTY!!! Il y a un gosse maléfique que tu dois neutraliser!!! Ne t'occupes pas de moi! Je t'en supplie!

Fin du message vidéo. De part le fond blanc, Blue est dans l'anti-voïd. Problème: l'anti-voïd est infini.

Oui, je cherche un moyen de sauver Blue car hors de question que Nightmare voit cette vidéo. Il se déconcentrerait d'Yzcan.

Hmm... Gaster a du emmener Blue dans un endroit significatif pour eux. Hmm... Problème étant que je ne connais pas ces endroits et que si je pose la question à Nightmare, il trouvera ça louche.

Soudainement, dans un éclair, apparut un squelette. Quoi...? Il portait une écharpe, avait des os blancs, une montre complexe au bras, il portait un jean et une chemise passe partout. Il regarda sa montre puis s'exclama:

-AH!!! On est quel jour de quelle année?

-Euh... Lundi 30 juillet 201X.

-OUF! Je suis à la bonne époque. Bon, toi, tu es... Deux minutes, ça va me revenir.

Il prit un mini-livre dans sa poche et l'ouvrit. Il feuilleta puis s'exclama:

-Te voilà! Science!Sans du multivers Yzcanverse. Bien... a tenté de sauver Blueberry de l'original le lundi 30 juillet 201X. Tant mieux, c'est toi que je cherchais, Sci. Tu permettes que je t'appelles Sci, hein?

-Euh... Oui...?

-Merci, t'es trop chou.

Il saisit ma blouse et m'attira contre lui, me fit un baiser sur la joue puis me relâcha. Que...?! Il me fit un sourire et dit:

-Bien! Je sais où est Blueberry de l'original!

-Attends, on est dans le multivers d'origine?

-Je suppose, puisqu'il y a 54,73% de chances qu'il le soit. Bref, viens, je t'embarque! Alors, pour ne pas créer de paradoxe, tu vas tenir cette main-là!

Il avait jusqu'à présent toujours eu une main dans sa poche qu'il sortit. Cette main... Je poussais un hurlement. Elle était composée des fils de destruction d'Error!!! Le squelette dit:

-Ouais, pas joli, hein? Malheureusement, seul ce jean peut résister à leur pouvoir et... ce gant.

Il me tendit un gant que j'enfilais. Je saisis sa main d'une main tremblante et je pus voir que je ne fus pas détruit. De son autre main, il claqua des doigts et on fut dans un espace... étrange. Tout était très flou, des échos de voix se faisaient entendre... Le squelette dit:

-Nous sommes dans l'espace temporel du multivers d'origine.

-Pourquoi?

-De l'original découle toutes les copies. Il faut le voir comme un arbre. Donc à partir de l'original, j'ai accès à tout l'espace-temps...

-Tu es qui, mec?!

-MEC?! Moi, mec?! Alors là, tu rêves, mon pauvre. Je suis une fille, pigé?

-O-Oui...

-Et pour ta gouverne, je me nommes Erwick!

-Erwick...?

-Oui, j'aurais du être un homme à la base, mais à la fin, mon père a fait un trait de travers, ce qui a fait que mon bassin est plus large que celui d'un homme. Donc, je suis une femme! COMPRIS?!

-Oui!

-OUI QUI?!

-Oui Erwick.

-PLUS FORT!

-OUI ERWICK!

-Je pensais pas que t'allais m'obéir! Trop chou!

Et elle me fit un baiser sur le crâne. Que...?! Elle s'exclama:

-ICI!

Et elle saisit un moment.

On arriva alors devant un Blue ligoté et un Gaster maléfique. Erwick reprit le gant, lâcha ma main et moi, je soufflais:

-T'as un plan en tête?

-Oui, fais diversion.

Je m'avançais vers Gaster en disant:

-Je... me doutais pas que tu serais ici, dans Underswap.

Car en effet, nous étions dans la forêt d'Underswap. Blue hurla:

-Ce... Ce monstre a utilisé notre endroit!

-Votre...? Peu importe. GASTER! Tu as franchit les limites.

-Vraiment? Pourtant, c'est une action que mon double aurait pu faire...

-Non, jamais il n'aurait...

-Ah bon? Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais?

-Je le sais car lui, il est bon!

-Non, il est pourri jusqu'à la moelle. PFFFFFAHAHAHAH! Elle était bonne, hein?

-EHEHEH. Tu veux passer un sale quart d'heure, toi, hein?

-BAD TIME POWER (=le pouvoir des sales quarts d'heure!)! s'exclama Blue

-Toi, tu la fermes! hurla Gaster. Quant à toi, Science... Tu ne connais pas les règles d'ici.

-Non, mais l'Error et le Ink d'ici me semblent normaux.

-Tant pis, je vais devoir te tuer. Car ici, c'est tuer ou être tué!

-Pas totalement!

La voix d'Erwick se fit entendre. I...Elle s'avança et dit, un grand sourire sur les lèvres:

-Salut... troisième papa?

-Quoi?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu ne l'as pas encore fait... Je n'ai seulement que dix minutes, il faut me pardonner.

-DIX MINUTES ET TU ES ADULTE?! s'exclama Blue.

-J'ai été créé adulte.

-CQFD. dis-je.

-Ouais. Bref... Je vais t'appeler Tonton parce que quand même, c'est super bizarre d'appeler quelqu'un troisième papa. Bref, Tonton! Tu as techniquement désobéi aux lois du décret de 3092!

-On est en 201X!

-...QUI STIPULE! Article 5.3: tout multivers à toute époque doit se soumettre à ces lois. Je le sais puisque je viens à l'instant de créer le décret.

-En l'an...

-Voyage temporel. Je viens d'apprendre seulement maintenant que je suis hors paradoxe puisque je suis le temps... Je sais, cherchez pas à comprendre.

-Euh... Et donc?

-Donc, en vertu de ce décret... J'ai emmené quelqu'un qui pourra te calmer.

-Qui?

-Ton propre disciple.

Erwick claqua des doigts et apparu devant nos yeux ébahis Yzcan. Il était plus âgé, semblerait-il. Il marmonna:

-Toi...!

-Euh, Yzcan?

-TOI! Tu m'as abandonné, tu m'as laissé pourrir là-bas!

-Yzcan, du calme! Peut-être que c'est parce que tu me tues maintenant que je ne peux pas t'aider!

-Hmm... Pas faux.

-Mais tu es bête ou quoi?! s'exclama Erwick, Frangin, il t'a laissé seul! Moi, tu vois, alors que je viens d'apprendre ton existence, je t'ai sauvé! Lui, en 20 ans, rien!

-Pas faux...

-Comment pouvais-je agir mort?

-Hmm... Même, _frangine_ , je préfère être du côté de mon maître Gaster.

Il s'avança vers Gaster et posa une main sur son épaule. Il toussa alors d'une violence inouïe. Il dirigea le liquide blanc sur Gaster qui... disparut. Haletant, Yzcan restait chancelant. Il s'avança vers Erwick et lui dit:

-Tu... m'avais dit que si je le tuais, tu...

-En effet, j'avais dit que tu survivrais, sale gosse. Là-bas.

Elle ouvrit un portail et dit:

-C'est le coeur du temps lui-même. Tu ne peux rien y faire, de la même façon que je ne peux influencer les Ink et les Error du vide des multivers. Bye, frangin.

-Attends, comment tu peux assurer que je survivrais?

-Là-bas, le temps est à toute les époques, dont celles où tu survis.

Yzcan hocha de la tête et entra. Son hurlement fut à peine audible car Erwick referma le portail sur lui. Je dis:

-Mais... Il va survivre?

-Oui, mais il va revivre sa mort en continu. Car si cela contiens les époques où il survit, cela contient aussi celle de sa mort.

-Bien, mais libérez moi!!

Erwick délivra Blue puis vacilla en marmonnant:

-Petit insolent...

-Quoi?

-Mon frère semble avoir trouvé les parois du coeur. Je dois aller lui enseigner les bonnes manières.

-Attends!

Mais elle avait déjà disparu. C'est... un autre enfant d'Ink et Error, mais lesquels? Et quel est son but? J'entendis alors une voix:

-Son but? C'était de mettre hors d'état de nuire Yzcan... Ruru et moi l'avons créé pour ça à la base.

-Enfin, TU l'as créé pour ça! Moi, j'ai donné mon fil et toi, t'en as fait je ne sais quoi si bien qu'elle a une main faites de fils de destructions!

-Oh, Ruru... Bref, Science, tu viens de voir Erwick, guardienne...

-...et destructrice.

-Non, Error.

-Juste un peu? Si nécessaire.

-Bon, guardienne et destructrice du temps. Mais techniquement, elle est le temps, comme ça elle ne peut pas le détruire.

-C'est à dire?

-Son âme. Elle est hors de son corps. Partout et nulle part à la fois. Son âme, c'est le temps. Du coup, elle est le temps. Elle ne peut le détruire car cela reviendrait à ce qu'elle se détruise elle-même.

-Vous l'avez créé adulte, pourquoi?

-Pour qu'elle ne prenne pas la grosse tête comme Yzcan. Yzcan, guardien des multivers...

-Ou plutôt, de l'espace des multivers.

-Et Erwick, guardienne du temps des multivers.

Je regardais le couple de guardiens. Quoi? Ink eut un bref sourire en disant:

-Bien sûr, je ne l'ai pas vraiment créé adulte, je l'ai créé bébé, Error ne m'avait pas donné assez de fil. Mais je l'ai envoyée dans son âme, précisément de façon à ce qu'elle soit adulte maintenant. Du coup, tout les souvenirs que j'ai de l'avoir élevée avec Error sont là, même si techniquement, je ne les ai pas vécus avant de l'avoir créé maintenant.

-Oui, c'est très... dérangeant. Elle devrait revenir bientôt, normalement.

-Et c'était quoi son carnet?

-Un carnet qui contient toutes les informations dont elle a besoin sur chaque personnes des multivers.

-Et le jean ainsi que le gant?

-FAIT AVEC MES FILS!

-...Mais couverts par ma peinture, pour ne pas détruire d'autre choses.

-Et elle a dit qu'elle a été créé il y a dix minutes?

-Oui, j'ai terminé le dessin il y a dix minutes.

-Terminé le dessin?!

-Oui, je l'ai dessinée, pourquoi?

-Pour... rien. Vous avez vraiment une façon étrange de concevoir la création d'enfants.

-C'est lui qui est bizarre, moi j'ai suivi. Je plains mon autre moi qui a du colorier pour Yzcan...

-Et du coup... Yzcan?

-Il te reste à l'arrêter, Science. Et sans l'aide de notre fille!

-POURQUOI?!

-Parce qu'on l'aime et que je refuse qu'elle y aille! s'exclama Ink.

-Inky, espèce de maman poule...

-Pourquoi a-t-elle dit que Gaster était son troisième père?

-...C'est un mystère, peut-être qu'un jour, elle te le dira.

Ink fit un clin d'oeil puis Erwick réapparu. Mais elle semblait plus... jeune. Quand elle me vit, elle hurla et s'exclama:

-L-Loin de moi, toi!

-Quoi?

-NE T'APPROCHE PAS! Je... Je me souviens très bien de ce que tu as fait avec moi-même!

-Pardon?

-Erwick! Sois gentille, c'est Science! s'exclama Error.

-Err'!

L'enfant se rua dans les bras d'Error qui lui caressa le crâne et Ink précisa:

-Vu qu'elle voyage beaucoup entre les époques, on est en quelques sortes... en train de l'élever toute notre vie.

-Et une fois... Elle est venue, pleurer dans nos bras parce qu'elle avait assisté à nos enterrements... marmonna Error en déglutissant. C'était... déconcertant.

-Oui et la fois où elle était venue, mamie, avec ses petits-enfants pour qu'on les garde! Quelle histoire! Bref. Science, nous vous souhaitons tout le bonheur du monde!

-PARDON?!

-Oh, je dis juste que, mamie, elle est venue avec un papi portant une blouse... Bonne chance! Je te soutiens! s'exclama Ink.

Super, j'ai le soutien du père avant même de tomber amoureux de la fille... C'est... particulier.

 _Note de l'auteur:_ _Alors, ce nouveau personnage, Erwick, est créé aussi par Sylmarils et moi (même si pour celui-ci, j'ai un peu plus participé, notamment niveau design). Vous la retrouverez d'ailleurs dans sa fic normalement! Et je ferais peut-être une fic sur elle._ _Message de la part de Sylmarils et moi:_ _Nous avons créé toutes les deux Yzcan et Erwick, mais ils ne sont pas copyright!!! Utilisez-les!!! Faites-les vivre ou mourir (non, un peu moins le second tout de même)! On serait ravies de les retrouver autre part et on encourage à les utiliser. La communauté d'Undertale est un édifice très collaboratif, et nous sommes heureuses d'avoir apporté notre petite pierre (remarque de Sylmarils lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire cette phrase: mouais, mini pierre. Minuscule, la pierre.) au monument des AU._ _Ink, Error, Underswap, Nightmare et Dream, Gaster, bref tout les personnages dans cette fan-fic mis à part Yzcan, 'Maman-Error' (mini personnage humouristique, son histoire ne va pas plus loin à nos yeux) et Erwick ne nous appartiennent pas (on ne connaît pas tout les noms des créateurs donc par principe d'égalité, nous n'en avons mis aucun)._ _Merci d'avoir suivi la fan fiction, que vous l'ayez fait en sous-marin (sans poster de commentaires) ou pas! C'est une aventure que nous avons aimé vous faire vivre, via le biais de nos deux fan fictions postées sur nos deux comptes respectifs (pour rappel, l'autre compte c'est celui de Sylmarils, je sais je l'ai répété plein de fois). C'est une idée collaborative que nous avons entrepris._ _De part notre connaissance dans la vie réelle, nous risquons de faire d'autres duos, voir même de créer un petit compte où nous écrirons en commun des fan fictions (cependant, si des auteurs ont envie de faire une fan fic en duo avec moi, ça m'intéresse, hein! Anglophones ou (rire de Sylmarils vraiment agaçants en fond) français!)._ _Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à y répondre! Pour la partie qui me concerne (principalement Erwick, même si j'ai fait aussi un peu Yzcan), ce sera dans un 'chapitre' à part (je le présenterais éventuellement sous forme de 'asks Yzcan and Erwick) et pour les questions postées sur cette histoire qui ne seront pas de mon domaine, Sylmarils y répondra avec plaisir en commentaires. Inversement pour la fan fic de Sylmarils, vous risquez de voir deux trois commentaires de moi si question il y a._


End file.
